<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Action! by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549382">Action!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Biting, Dialogue Heavy, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Pining, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill signs on to work with visionary director Alessandro Scarlatti on his upcoming queer romantic drama, he has qualms, particularly about the script's explicit sex scene. But as Bill gets to know his co-star, transmasculine actor Theo Evans, an attractive develops and when the day comes, they let themselves go in front of the camera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/Original Transmasculine Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doubts tickled Bill’s mind when he was approached about the project. The script for <em> Succor </em> was dark, gritty, racy, requiring him to portray the complex, tortured Danny, a man struggling to overcome his alcoholism and traumatic past while wrestling with his attraction to men. Bill had no problem playing gay. Hell, at this point it was practically a signature of his, but this would be his first role with an explicit sex scene. Which was...daunting, to say the least.</p><p>But the opportunity to work with auteur director Alessandro Scarlatti was simply irresistible. His premiere work, <em> Forlorn Mannequins </em> blew Bill away with its poignant, harrowing artistry, not to mention the praise it received at Cannes and the Oscar nod, a significant achievement for a first film.</p><p>As the shooting schedule neared, Bill grew uneasy by the fact that Alessandro had yet to decide who would be playing the role of Chris, his romantic interest. It wasn’t until ten days before Bill flew out to New York that he received an email stating that Chris would be portrayed by Theo Evans.</p><p><em> Who? </em> Grateful he wasn’t informed over the phone as he may have come across unintentionally rude, Bill checked out Theo’s ImDb page and found a single credit, an indie flick made two years ago entitled <em> Backwash. </em>Telling the tale of a homeless man trying to get by on the streets of Detroit through a mixture of sex work and reliance on the queer community, Bill was struck by Evans’ nuanced, thoughtful performance. Bill figured one could easily get heavy-handed with a script of that sort, but Theo emitted an understated hopelessness that endeared Bill to his character and left him awed.</p><p>But Evans appeared to be close to his own age, so with that level of talent, why wasn’t his filmography bursting? A quick Google search and Bill’s face settled into a flat line. Up until a few years ago, Theo was not his name. The previous moniker did indeed have a handful of credits, a few times where he played ‘Sorority Girl #2’ or ‘Secretary.’ But it appeared since his transition, Theo had difficulty finding work as an actor, and sadly, knowing what he did about the industry, Bill wasn’t surprised.</p><p>So after Bill touched down in New York, strolling into the conference room holding a large hand aloft in an awkward wave, he was curious to meet his co-star and get filming underway.</p><p>“Ah Bill!” Alessandro, a wiry, excitable man in his mid-sixties, stood, his knobby hands seeming to Bill as if they should always be holding a cigarette as he brought him in for an embrace and kissed both of his stubbly cheeks. “So glad to see you. Your flight, it was good?”</p><p>The musical cadence of his joyously thick Italian accent made Bill smile. “Yes, good. Thank you.” Bobbing his head, Bill’s cobalt eyes subtly studied the room. Along with Alessandro he spotted Maria, his assistant, as well as Tanya, the producer. There were a handful of people playing supporting characters, some Bill recognized, some he didn’t. And though his sandy hair was shorter and his features somehow sharper, more defined than when Bill watched him on screen, he knew the grinning man in a gray suit vest over a lavender button up was Theo. </p><p>“Please, Bill. Sit, Sit.” Alessandro directed him to a chair and Bill’s fingers tapped on the surface of the table. As Maria passed out copies of the script, Bill caught Theo watching the compulsions of his hands and when Bill met his observant green eyes, he smiled. “Alright, now…” Alessandro flicked his wrist in a flamboyant gesture. “I want to do one read through dry. No introductions, nothing. Just hearing the words. Is good?”</p><p>Group nodding, Bill flipped back the first page. Alessandro read the stage directions and they began. It wasn’t shocking that the majority of their delivery sounded hollow, forced. No one expected any better, and though Bill’s anxiety whispered lies, he rationally knew there was no pressure to give a breakaway performance on that first day.</p><p>But as they crept closer to the sex scene, Bill squirmed. Reading those words at home, in the comfort of his living room, nothing more than ink on paper in his hands, was entirely different than saying them aloud to a man he would actually have to kiss, to touch, at some point in the coming months.</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem?” Script rolled in his hands, Theo narrowed his emerald eyes at Bill from across the table as he read, biting off the line. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” As Danny was supposed to be dejected, Bill’s voice went soft. “I don’t know why I do anything anymore.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Theo exhaled audibly. “Because you’re fucking drunk. That’s why. That’s why, Danny. It’s no huge fucking mystery. You get drunk and you do stupid shit and--”</p><p>Allesandro cleared his throat. “‘<em> Danny takes Chris’ face in both hands, kissing him violently. They stumble backward to the BED, tearing at each other’s clothes.’” </em></p><p>“Fuck me.” Viridescent stare drilling into Bill, Theo imparted the words with a breathy need that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.</p><p>“‘<em> Tearing off Chris’ shirt before removing his own…” </em> Alessandro continued, apparently unfazed. <em> “‘Danny firmly grabs his chin as they grind together.’” </em></p><p>Swallowing, Bill adjusted his grip on the paper. “You like to get fucked hard, don’t you?” Heat rising up his neck, Bill hoped his blush wasn’t obvious as they proceeded.</p><p>“Yeah…” Nodding, Theo bared his teeth. “Fuck me hard, Danny. Now.”</p><p>“‘<em> Disrobing hastily, their lovemaking is passionate but angry. Danny taking out all of his frustrations with himself, with life, on Chris’ body, but after years of yearning, Chris is grateful for any kind of contact he can get from Danny’s troubled hands.’” </em></p><p>“Yes! Please! Fuck me! Don’t stop!” Theo spoke exuberantly, thankfully staring down at the words as Bill’s fingers crinkled in the paper.</p><p>Scanning the next line, Bill blinked in alarm. <em> Oh. Of course. Alessandro would’ve had to do a rewrite… </em>Bill cleared his throat. “Fuck...yes...your…” Taking a breath, Bill hesitated. “Your pussy feels so good.”</p><p>Certain he was a riotous shade of fuschia, Theo looked up at him and Bill couldn’t quite discern his expression, but thought he might’ve been amused. Thankfully the rest of the scene was Alessandro’s descriptions, and he informed them that when the time came they should <em> ‘just be in the moment’ </em> and <em> ‘say whatever comes to mind, </em>’ a prospect Bill found vaguely terrifying.</p><p>Once finished, the group went over schedules for the following day before breaking. Pushing back his chair, Bill ambled over to Theo with a grin. “Hey.” Bill extended a large hand. “I’m Bill.”</p><p>“Hi Bill.” Noticing how his palm swallowed Theo’s, Bill shook and Theo flashed a smile. “I’m Theo. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You too.” Bobbing his head, Bill shoved his hands in his pockets to avoid fidgeting. “So, I heard you signed on just a couple of weeks ago, right?”</p><p>Theo nodded. “Yeah, honestly when Alessandro called, I thought it was a prank.” Chuckling, he shrugged. “He had to FaceTime me to prove it because I refused to believe it wasn’t one of my friends trying to pull a fast one.”</p><p>Giggling, Bill closed his eyes and shook his head. “That’s great. What did you do when you found out it was really him?</p><p>“Oh holy shit.” Eyes wide, Theo clutched his chest. “I nearly fainted. Had to sit down. I mean, Scarlatti? Wanting <em> me </em> to audition? I’m fucking nobody. I had no idea how he even heard of me.”</p><p>“Aw, well,” Bill tilted his head and raised a broad shoulder. “I mean, you were fantastic in <em> Backwash. </em>I’m not surprised he wanted you after catching that one.”</p><p>Blinking, Theo lifted an eyebrow. “You saw that?”</p><p>“Well…” Half smiling, Bill tipped his head from side to side. “I watched it after I heard we were going to be working together. But yeah. I loved it.”</p><p>“Oh…” Eyes falling to the floor, Theo brought both hands to his heart and nodded. “Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. That...my best friend and I wrote that together, so it’s just really important to me.”</p><p>Bill was surprised. On ImDb, Theo wasn’t credited as a writer. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were involved with the script, too.”</p><p>“Oh, well…” Shrugging, Theo tossed out a hand. “My friend is the one who really wants to go into that, and I’m pretty focused on acting, so I told him to leave my name off. That way if it ever got anywhere, we’d each have a better shot.” Moved by his selflessness in a typically cutthroat business, Bill grinned broadly. </p><p>“But…” Theo’s green eyes shifted away. “I just want to say that, um...I’m really excited to be working with you. <em> Barry </em> is truly the best show on TV right now. Brilliant. I know there probably aren’t any nice things I can say that you haven’t heard a million times…” Rubbing the back of his neck, Theo chuckled and Bill thought he saw his cheeks flush. “But really. I love it so much.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Bill bobbed his head. “That’s nice of you to say.” Theo shrugged and Bill glanced around the room, people slowly trickling out. “Hey, um...do you want to get some coffee? Or something to eat? I feel like we should get to know each other a little bit.”</p><p>Beaming, Theo nodded. “Sure, sounds good.”</p><p>Walking to a nearby diner, over a BLT Bill learned that Theo lived in Greenwich Village with his former college roommate, grew up in Minnesota, and in addition to acting, used to sing before his transition.</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Chuckling, Theo shook his head. “I sang opera. A first soprano, but obviously, now…” Gesturing to his throat, Theo continued in his deep voice as he picked up a french fry. “I’m a damn baritone/bass and I can hardly sing at all. Just lost a lot of voice control chords changed, for some reason.” Theo pointed at Bill as he munched. “Very jealous of your abilities in that arena, of course.”</p><p>Bill giggled, shaking his head and swallowing before responding. “Yeah, well...I’d give anything to sound like you do when I speak regularly. Instead I have this…” Flailing a hand in front of his face, Bill rolled his eyes. “High, annoying, nasal voice and half the time I sound like I’m going through puberty still.” Bill made his voice waver and crack. “Uhhh...hello, sir. Which way to the anti-inflammatory face creams, please?”</p><p>Tossing back his head, Theo cackled and clutched his chest. “Ohhh...trust me. Just be glad you didn’t have to go through puberty twice. Doing it in your thirties…” Sighing heavily, Theo gave a half smile. “Sucks.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t imagine.” Bill picked up his sandwich and paused. “Do you mind if I ask...I don’t want to be offensive or anything, but...do you mind talking about it? About...your transition, and stuff?”</p><p>Theo set down his burger, shaking his head. “No, not at all. At least, not when I know someone’s not going to be an asshole about it.” Smiling, he folded his hands. “Anything in particular you want to know, or do you just want the highlight reel?”</p><p>Bill chuckled. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Well, everyone always asks ‘when did you know you were trans?’ In my case I knew when I was seven. I can’t really remember anything before that time…” Staring off into the distance, Theo narrowed his eyes. “But I clearly remember that I was masturbating, and I started to pretend do it as if I had a penis instead, you know...” Miming a jerking off motion, Theo shrugged.</p><p>Thrown by his openness, Bill blinked and pulled his head back, but didn’t interrupt as Theo continued. “And I just felt like I...failed. Constantly. At being a girl, a woman. It felt like work all the time, when for all the women around me it looked so effortless, so natural. But I didn’t know what that meant. For a long time…” Twisting his mouth, Theo tilted his head. “I just assumed I must be a really butch lesbian, even though…” Green eyes sliding away, a smirk played over his lips. “I kept fucking dudes and not telling anyone about it.” Bill giggled and Theo proceeded. “So it wasn’t until I was maybe 25 that I found out you could even transition FTM.”</p><p>“FTM?” Bill narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, female to male, sorry.” Theo clarified. “Yeah, I was well aware there were medical options in the other direction. I mean you see all those horrible stories sensationalizing trans femmes' transitions all the time. But I thought the best I could do was wear men’s clothes and try to talk low. I didn’t know I could take T and get surgery or any of that.”</p><p>Confused again, Bill tilted his head. “T?”</p><p>“Right.” Chuckling, Theo shook his head. “Testosterone. Sorry, I spend so much time around other folks in the community I toss around the lexicon like everyone knows it. Don’t be afraid to ask questions, though. I don’t expect you to be up on all this stuff.” Emerald eyes locking into his, a slow smile spread over Theo’s face. “Even if you are an unofficial queer icon.”</p><p>A crooked, goofy grin blossomed on Bill’s pink lips and he tittered. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, didn’t you know that?” Taking a sip of his water, Theo nodded. “Pretty sure you’re beloved by all of us.”</p><p>Rocking his head from side to side, Bill smiled. “Well, I knew I had a lot of queer fans, but...yeah. Everyone’s always been nice.”</p><p>With a knowing chuckle, Theo raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I bet…” </p><p>Chomping down into his burger, Bill looked at him curiously as his jaw rolled. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, well…” Theo held a hand in front of his mouth until he swallowed. “Just...you know…” Glancing away, he lifted a shoulder. “You...well, Bill, you produce a lot of thirsty gays.”</p><p>Again, Bill was at a loss. “Thirsty?”</p><p>“Shit…” Laughing, Theo brought a hand to his brow. “It means...well, when you’re thirsty for someone, it means you…” Eyeing him sheepishly, Theo smirked. “Want them. You know…”</p><p>Giggle squeaking out, Bill closed his eyes, head shaking dismissively. “Oh. Alright then.” </p><p>Finishing their meals, they exchanged an amiable goodbye before Bill returned to his hotel room. The next day, Alessandro started them off with a relatively light scene from early in the script in which Danny, hungover, pesters Chris while he’s trying to work as a cashier at a grocery store, management eventually asking him to leave. Scene lit and both donning wardrobe, Bill spotted Theo wringing out his wrists, bouncing on his heels as he puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>“Hey.” Bill sidled up to him. “Nervous?”</p><p>Nodding, Theo sighed heavily. “Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry.” Shaking his head, Bill patted Theo’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m nervous almost all the time.” Bill chuckled, holding up his palms. “It’s the worst.”</p><p>Relieved, Theo bobbed his head. “Yeah, it’s full of suck.”</p><p>Giggling, Bill nodded. “Agreed. But I just tell myself, ‘Okay, you’re anxious. You’re just going to be anxious for a while. That’s what’s going to happen.’ Just kind of take it with you, you know? Don’t fight against it. I’ve found that helpful.”</p><p>“Smart.” Theo smiled, body settling a little. “Thank you.”</p><p>Clapping him on the back, Bill grinned. “No problem, buddy.”</p><p>Moving to places, they were a bit shaky the first time through, but by the third take Alessandro was pleased and Bill felt he and Theo developed a rhythm with one another. Bill picked over craft service, lounging in a chair with a bowl of fruit and a kombucha to watch as they reset for another grocery store scene with Theo by himself. Bill didn’t envy him. For this particular instance, Theo had to cry, and knowing how challenging that could be as an actor even at the best of times, Bill couldn’t imagine trying to do it your first day on the set of a major film.</p><p>But Alessandro called action, and as Theo silently stood, Bill aware there would be a voiceover accompanying him in post, it wasn’t long before Theo’s body trembled as he slid items over the scanner, tears breaching his eyelids, frantically swiping at his cheeks and doing what he could to hide his face from the customer.</p><p>Alessandro did two more takes, Bill agog at the levels Theo sifted from the performance. The first one was desperate, hopeless, a man clearly in the depths of grief. The second was softer, the rivulets trickling down his wan face as Theo seemed far away, cut off from his own hurt. But it was the third Bill hoped Alessandro would choose. All hot suppressed sobs and barely contained rage, eyes red and Theo resentful of his own sorrow.</p><p>After they called cut, Bill set his food aside and jogged up to Theo, an assistant handing him a box of tissues. “Wow, man. That was great.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Dabbing his eyes in a delicate fashion, Theo sniffed and nodded. “Glad it’s over with, though.”</p><p>Cobalt eyes widening, Bill stretched out his lower lip in a grimace, exposing his rounded teeth. “Yeah, I bet. I’ve never been good at that. Crying, I mean. For scenes. It’s so fucking hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Theo crumpled up his tissue and threw it away. “I try not to get stuck in the headspace afterward, you know?” Shaking out his limbs, Theo flubbed his lips. “Try to do something fun. That helps.”</p><p>“For sure.” Glancing around, Bill pouted his lips in consideration. “You want to hang out after this? Try to find something distracting?”</p><p>Turning on Bill with his exacting green eyes, Theo seemed to be considering him carefully. “Bill...do you want to go dancing?” </p><p>A mischievous smirk crept onto his face and immediately Bill held up his sizable hands in protest, shaking his head and giggling. “No. No, trust me. I can’t dance. Bad idea.”</p><p>“Aw, Come on.” Theo gave his forearm a squeeze, hands incredibly soft. “Everyone can dance. I mean…” Shrugging, Theo made a face. “Some people really suck at it. But I bet you’re better than you think you are.”</p><p>Taking in Theo’s puffy eyes and cajoled by his first-day jitters, Bill reluctantly nodded. “Alright. Fine. But if you lose all respect for me, you have only yourself to blame.” Jumping up and down excitedly, Theo clapped his hands.</p><p>Adorning their own clothes, Theo told Bill he was taking him to one of his favorite clubs, and when they arrived, music thumping and lights flashing, Bill couldn’t help but worry that about a hundred people would approach him for Stefon impressions as they melted into the throng of pulsing bodies. </p><p>Theo dragged him onto the floor, and it was soon apparent that not only did he adore dancing, he knew how to move, swaying and undulating in time to the music, eyes falling closed in exquisite rapture. Bill felt stiff and silly, but after a handful of songs found himself having a good time regardless, mouthing in an overexaggerated manner to the lyrics, Theo laughing uproariously until the two of them emerged a couple hours later, sweating and smiling.</p><p>“Alright, well…” Theo turned to him once a cab pulled up. “Thanks, Bill. That was fun and I feel a lot better.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” Nodding, Bill hesitated. He had the urge to hug him but wasn’t sure if they were there yet. <em> Fuck it. </em>“Thanks, buddy.” Opening his strong arms, Theo shyly came in, giving him a timid squeeze before parting from Bill with a smile.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>Bill waved, watching as his taxi pulled away from the curb, finding it difficult to sleep that night as he rode a wave of music-induced elation.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, filming continued and Bill unearthed a plethora of things they had in common. As it turned out they both worked at movie theaters in their younger years, swapping horror stories of cleaning sticky floors and kicking out unruly teens. Theo was also, of course, a gigantic cinephile and, after shooting a scene in which they were screaming face to face, they instantly dropped character, Bill shocked when Theo mentioned a movie he’d never seen.</p><p>“Oh yeah, <em> Hedwig and the Angry Inch </em>? It’s one of the Criterion films. It’s fantastic. A musical, so I don't know if that’s your thing…” Theo shrugged, pushing back his light brown hair. “But I highly recommend it.”</p><p>“Oh wow, yeah. Haven’t even heard of it.” Bill shook his head. “You want to hang out tonight? Watch it together?”</p><p>Nodding, Theo undid the top button of his shirt as they moseyed back to their trailers. “Sure, sounds good.”</p><p>Back at his hotel room, Bill rented the movie on his laptop and they laid down on his bed to watch. A faint inkling tickled the sides of Bill’s brain as the movie rolled. A hyper awareness of the proximity to Theo’s elbow. Of how Theo’s weight shifted the mattress when he adjusted himself to get a better look at the screen. Of how the breath left Theo’s lungs as he inhaled and exhaled beside him.</p><p>The story was somehow both heartbreaking and uplifting, and one of the most original Bill watched in a long time, After the credits rolled, Bill sat up on the mattress and tilted his head. “Hey, can I ask you something? It’s been...kind of bothering me.”</p><p>“Sure.” Theo joined him at the head of bed and nodded. “Go for it.”</p><p>“So this movie…” Bill looked straight up to the ceiling, swallowing. “Wait, not…” Waving his hand at the laptop, Bill shook his head. “Not that one. The one we’re making. I’ve been worried that, well...I mean…” Gesturing to his chest, Bill hissed and tipped his head from side to side in an uneasy grimace. “I’m not part of your community, so I don’t know. But I was worried. About...about the sex.” Sapphire eyes bouncing from Theo to his hands, Bill chewed his lip. “Do you think it’s...exploitative?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Theo took a deep breath, folding his hands as he looked up and off to the side. “That’s a really good question. Personally, no. I don’t think so. But…” Shrugging, the corner of Theo’s mouth ticked up. “I can’t speak for every trans person, of course. I’m sure there are some people who will be upset by it. But I think the story we’re telling, and particularly the fact that it has a sexual component, is really important.”</p><p>Tilting his head, Bill blinked. “How do you mean?”</p><p>“Well…” Theo ticked his head from side to side. “Bill, aside from what we just watched, can you name a single piece of content you’ve seen with a trans masculine person doing something sexual?”</p><p>Chin down, Bill furrowed his brow, reflecting over the thousands of movies and television shows in his history. “No...no, I can’t.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Theo nodded. “And I can only name a few, and I purposely seek them out.” Smiling sadly, Theo rolled his eyes. “Often in mainstream media, the way trans folks are portrayed is very limited. We either get to be A...” Theo held up a finger. “Inspiration porn. The whole ‘oh look at all the hardships they’ve overcome, isn’t that amazing’ bullshit. Which is often just an excuse to talk about surgeries and treat our bodies like freak shows, to be honest.” Frowning, Theo shook his head. “Life isn’t hard because I’m trans. Life is hard because I’m fucking human. Being trans is just an added wrinkle I have to deal with, and everyone has wrinkles of their own. They just come in different shapes, is all.”</p><p>Bill nodded. “That makes a lot of sense.”</p><p>“Then there’s B. The whole ‘Bury Your Gays’ thing that happens across the whole queer spectrum where a trans character is inevitably punished in the narrative in some way. Attack, death, what have you.” Sighing heavily, Theo continued. “And of course, a lot of the time those have been played by cis actors, compounding the problem further. And then there’s C...” Theo flicked out a third finger. “Once in a while, and usually it’s trans femmes, get to be two dimensional fucktoys in media content, but that’s rare. And often goes hand in hand with B, unfortunately.” Face disgusted, Theo threw up his hands in defeat. </p><p>“Damn…” Bill shook his head, swallowing. “I...didn’t notice that.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Shrugging, Theo picked at the sheets. “Anyway, the reason why I think this movie is so important is, not only do I...surprise!” Wiggling his fingers in the air, Theo beamed. “Get to live to the end.” Bill giggled and Theo proceeded. “But, despite all the heavy shit we go through, our characters…” Starting to count off on his fingers, Theo grinned. “Have consensual sex, albeit roughly…” Theo smirked, eyebrow popping up, and Bill could hear his heart beating. “Fall in love. And actually have a happy fucking ending, for once.” Fingers splayed in the air, Theo chuckled with relief. “Also, I know it wasn’t written for a trans guy, but I think it’s cool Alessandro was willing to change it, because a lot of people have false perceptions about our sexuality.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Scratching his rough cheek, Bill furrowed his brow. “Like what, if you don’t mind my asking?”</p><p>“Oh jeez…” Theo scoffed, shaking his head. “So many things. First, so many people just automatically assume I’m straight. That I’m only interested in cis women.”</p><p>Holding his hands aloft, Bill blinked in confusion. “Why? What the hell does that have to do with you being trans?”</p><p>“Precisely.” Theo chuckled. “But you have no idea how many times I’ve heard ‘Well, if you wanted to keep fucking guys, why didn’t you just stay a woman?’”</p><p>“<em> What?” </em> Dark blue eyes widening, Bill placed his hands on his knees. “That’s so stupid. What the hell?”</p><p>“I know, right? Like first of all…” Theo shook his head. “I was never a woman to begin with. I was always a man, my body just didn’t happen to reflect that until more recently. And secondly,” As Theo’s gaze rose, Bill swore there was a hint of challenge behind his green eyes. “I don’t know what the hell makes people think I’m not a top.”</p><p>Bill offered a half chuckle, nodding and looking to the sheets. “Yeah, that must be really frustrating…”</p><p>“Yeah.” Small noise of discontent eking out, Theo bobbed his head. “It is.” </p><p>“Did, um…” Nose flaring, Bill squirmed a little. “Did Alessandro ask you if he could use that...that word for your, you know, um…”</p><p>“My pussy, Bill?” A smirk just-this-side of wicked greeted Bill when he lifted his eyes to Theo. “Yeah, he asked me what terms I was comfortable with. Honestly…” Teetering a hand in the air, Theo made a face. “In day to day life, no. I wouldn’t be cool with someone talking about my genitalia that way. But you know…” Shrugging, Theo made his eyebrows dance, embers crackling in the pit of Bill’s stomach. “In the bedroom is a different story sometimes.”</p><p>Bill chuckled weakly. “Ah. That...that makes sense.” After a beat of silence, during which Bill was finding it difficult to look at him, Theo cleared his throat. “Can I ask...why did you decide to do this project? I mean, I know you’ve done dramatic work, <em> The Skeleton Twins </em>might be in my top ten favorite films of all time, by the way.” Warm smile rising to his cheeks, Bill couldn’t help but mirror him. “But this doesn’t seem like something you would normally choose.”</p><p>“You’re right--and thank you, by the way--but I had a couple of reasons. First, I wanted to work with Scarlatti, he’s a genius, obviously.” Theo held up an acknowledging hand and Bill nodded. “And second, I agree, I read the script and just thought it was an important story to tell. Part of me thought…” Blinking, Bill tilted his square chin. “I don’t know, I guess I wasn’t sure if it was right for me to play another gay character. Like maybe the role should’ve gone to a gay actor, instead.” Theo eyed him skeptically, but said nothing. “But I’m hoping people won’t have a problem with it and I just…” Shrugging his expansive shoulders, Bill bobbed his head. “I just want to do a good job.”</p><p>Smiling, Theo extended his hand and touched Bill’s muscled forearm. “You are. At least from what I can tell.” </p><p>“Thank you.” As Theo retracted his fingers, a ghostly tingle remained. “You too.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Falling quiet again, after a moment Theo inhaled sharply. “Well…” Theo slapped his thighs, getting off the bed. “I guess I’ll go back. Leave you alone. Thanks for letting me hang, Bill.”</p><p>Rising to walk him to the door, Bill nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sure. No problem.” They made their goodbyes and Bill closed the door behind him, thoughts mulling as he shed his jeans, crawling under the covers in his faded t-shirt and boxers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hands. Clawing. Hungry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm. Wet. Deep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing. I think I’m breathing. Maybe it’s him. Maybe we both are. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Synced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweat. Salty. Dripping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tight. Fuck, so fucking tight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t see. I can’t see anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Black. Darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he’s there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solid and soft and hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can hear him. Whispering. “Bill...Bill…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Each iteration louder. I have no choice but to reply. “Yeah...yeah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call and response. Volume rising. Faster. Fuck, why can’t I go faster?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bill…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BILL!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YEAH!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So close…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting himself awake, a Bill-shaped circle of sweat surrounded him as he trembled beneath the blanket. Bill blinked in the darkness, cock painfully hard beneath his boxers to the point that as he inched the fabric down, a quivering whimper breached his pink lips, the mere brush of the fabric torturous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes closed and teeth clenched, the muscle in Bill’s sculpted jaw flashed as he tried to sneak up on his own erection, failing and emitting a grunt through flared nostrils, whether of solace or suffering, even he wasn’t sure as he began to frantically tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calling up the images of the dream, Bill sank himself into the sensations unconscious fantasy Theo’s body, yanking feverishly as he pictured penetrating Theo’s hot, wet pussy, immersing himself so completely that Bill forgot he was a separate being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took less than a minute. Knees bending, heels drawing up, hastily tearing back the blanket, hips off the mattress and fucking his own fist violently while the moans tore from his built chest as though they were unwilling to leave, high and needy and loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showering himself in cum, Bill’s body flopped onto the mattress, arm falling uselessly aside. Warm droplets stained his shirt, the sheets. Trickling down his cheeks like thick, white tears. Bill tasted salt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bill wasn’t upset. Confused, perhaps. He couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard. Maybe never. And though Bill’s awareness regarding his attraction to men was...negotiable, still. It never manifested itself in this way. Sure, there was that guy he hooked up with when he first moved to LA. And the other one a year after he started at SNL. And okay, maybe a couple of others…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Bill was ashamed. Bill enjoyed sex with men, and even had a couple of brief relationships with them. But an intensely private person, Bill didn’t discuss it outside of close friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo though, Bill reflected, titillated him in a novel way. Not because he was trans, Bill would find him sexy regardless of what lay between his legs. But because Theo was someone who Bill could see becoming a fixture in his life. Already in the weeks they worked together, Bill caught himself looking anxiously around when Theo wasn’t on set first, making internal notes to himself about anecdotes or jokes Theo might appreciate to tell him the next time they were together, oceanic eyes following his body, somehow the ideal mixture of hard edges and soft curves, as Theo bopped around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day it took four takes before Bill got out of his head and into Danny’s enough to look Theo in the eye and focus. Their first scene of the day involved the majority of the cast, at a bar, Bill’s character drinking to excess while Theo’s played babysitter. Draping himself over Theo was harder than he thought, mussing his fluffy hair, running an uncoordinated finger over his lips, all the while Theo’s Chris harboring a secret love for him as he helped Danny to the bathroom, Bill miming vomiting as Theo’s small hand rubbed comforting circles over his broad back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last shots of the day Bill, ironically enough, had to act alone, pining over Theo’s character after their fight, Chris abandoning Danny to his intoxication, flitting about his apartment and picking up items that reminded him of their time together, Bill’s voiceover to be recorded later, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day when Theo asked if he wanted to grab dinner, Bill said he was too tired, needing time to mull over the roiling emotions inside of him and grateful for the weekend to ponder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On set Monday Bill’s fingers tapped insatiably at his thick thighs, teeth clenching and jaw popping as he paced and waited for the scene decorators to finish. Today would be their first kiss. Bill supposed it was merciful that Alessandro chose to shoot out of order, allowing the two of them to indulge in one of the softer scenes that followed their intense break of year’s worth of sexual tension, Bill’s character Danny now relying on therapy and support groups for sobriety and healing instead of foisting the entirety of his issues on Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bill wasn’t particularly reassured by that fact. And as Theo arrived, casually handsome in a green plaid button down and dark wash jeans, Bill thought he appeared a bit keyed up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Bill smiled. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Rocking back and forth on his heels, Theo glanced around the room before clapping his hands together. “Ready to suck face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggles hit Bill like a swarm of bees and he was helpless to swat them away, exaggerated overbite bared, his left eye squinching, folding forward and slapping his knee, relieved beyond measure that Theo helped him get out of his head and into mirth before they went to their places.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now Bill couldn’t stop. Every time Theo’s emerald eyes bounced off his own, Bill’s big hand covered his mouth to hide the high pitched glee which quaked the shelf of his shoulders. “Okay, okay.” Wiping his eyes, Bill shook his head. “I got it. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they looked at each other, both losing it, Bill making a liar of himself once more, Alessandro sighing in frustration as his actors couldn’t get their shit together. Theo eventually held up a hand, covering his face to march away from Bill for a full five minutes. In his absence, Bill summoned whatever upsetting thoughts he could to subdue himself. It wasn’t a technique he liked to employ, and if Bill let himself delve too deeply the haze could cling after cut was called, but in dire circumstances, it was a necessary evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo approaching, his soft face held a strange solemnity as he and Bill joined hands. Their characters Danny and Chris were supposed to stroll down the hallway to their new apartment together, kissing before entering. The sound of his own blood whooshing past his eardrums thundered with each advancing step, and Bill worried he was squeezing Theo’s fingers too tightly, then not securely enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Theo turned to him, draping his arms over Bill’s broad shoulders, leaning back against the door and bringing Bill with him as his fingers worked into his chestnut waves, those thoughts evaporated. Encircling his strong arms around Theo’s supple waist was simple, resting their foreheads together easy. Theo fit perfectly within his grasp, tilting his chin up, lips inches away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Voice the breeze over fallen autumn leaves, Theo hypnotized Bill as he rocked forward, hip bones aligning as Bill allowed his feet to slide back. “We’re finally home…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Swallowing, Bill’s gaze, a deep blue pool of want, darted between Theo’s eyes and his lips. “Took long enough…” Capturing his mouth, Bill didn’t intend the deep, contented hum that rumbled up from his firm chest, wordlessly speaking his secrets as Theo’s lips parted beneath him with gentle pressure. Bill’s tongue snuck past his teeth before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to do that and instantly retracted, but in the half second before, in the process of gliding up to cup Theo’s cheek, Bill thought he felt Theo’s tongue move against his own, so different from the way Theo’s body swiveled into him on the dance floor, instead extending a hand in trepidation, skittishly asking if he could take Bill for one more twirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alessandro said ‘cut,’ Bill stepped away, breath shuddering and nose flared as he continued staring into Theo’s emerald eyes, lowering the bridge of their arms. “Alright, good.” Alessandro nodded, tapping his lip with a finger. “Again please and, if you could…” Pinching his fingers in the air, Alessandro narrowed his eyes. “More passion. Si?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nodded, nerves doubling as they resumed their places at the end of the corridor. As Theo took his hand, he gave Bill a look, a steeling gaze, squeezing his fingers as if to silently say, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s do this right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the doorway, lines spoken and arms poised, Bill swept in. Lips locking, Theo released a tinkling chirp of delight, fingers fisting in Bill’s dark locks as Bill licked into his mouth, moaning openly when Theo’s greedily joined him. Hand caressing his cheek, the other snuck down to Theo’s hip, rewarded when his leg lifted and Bill hooked under his thigh, rolling his tall body against Theo and working him into the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stubble chafing Theo’s chin, he clasped Bill’s love handle, trying to draw him impossibly closer as they inhaled one another. Theo’s tongue, agile, smooth, swirled over Bill’s like a surfer riding a crashing wave, both of them lost in the swell, drowning out the sounds of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessandro raised his voice and clapped “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cut!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> for what turned out to be the third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking away, chest heaving and face pink, Bill bit his lip and looked at the floor. “Sorry…” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Body tensing, Theo shook his head a little too quickly. “It’s...it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mutual nod, after Alessandro watched the playback at video village and deemed it good, Bill and Theo didn’t walk back to the trailers together as usual, Bill scurrying until he shut the door behind himself, taking a deep breath that felt as if it was the first one gifted to his lungs in hours. Changing into his street clothes, Bill peeked out the window, breathing a sigh of relief that the coast was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Bill chided himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’re you going to do? Hide from him for the next month? That’s literally impossible, Bill. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scoffing, Bill rolled his eyes and stepped out, walking over to Theo’s trailer and knocking apprehensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of shuffling inside, the doorknob twisted. “Oh, hey.” Theo flashed a tight smile, not meeting Bill’s eyeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um,” Letting out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, Bill looked off to the side, chewing his tongue. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s grip on the door tightened. “Sure. Come on in.” His voice sounded irregular, higher than usual as Bill ascended the steps, wishing once the door closed that he’d chosen a larger venue in which to talk, pinpricks of sweat breaking out over his expansive back at the cramped intimacy of Theo’s trailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um…” Staring at the ceiling, Bill’s fingers rattled, ignoring his commands to stop. “I just wanted to apologize. I feel like…” Bill gnawed on his pink lip, head turning to the side and swallowing. “I feel like I went too far back there without discussing it first and, um...yeah that’s…” Shaking his head, Bill blinked. “That’s not cool, so...I...I”m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo shifted his weight from side to side. “It’s okay. I…” Rubbing his elbow with the opposite hand, Theo’s voice fell and he nodded. “Yeah. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Bill wished there were any other sound in the trailer besides their breathing and the slight creaking as they both uncomfortably moved in place. “Just...got caught up.” Unable to stand the quiet, Bill fisted and splayed his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Theo replied simply, folding his lips under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill bobbed his head. “Alright, well...I’ll...I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerging into the sunshine, Bill hung his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Bill and Theo tiptoed around one another, exceedingly polite, and Bill longed for the ease they once shared, hopelessly trying to recapture it with jokes that fell flat and bits that went nowhere as both he and Theo clunked together, constantly interrupting one another and excessively apologizing, allowing silences to go on for far too long, and springing back from one another as though burned if their skin hazarded within even a foot of distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill knew what was coming. They both did. Not only was their morning dedicated to a heavily emotional performace, the afternoon slot had but one title: </span>
  <em>
    <span>CHRIS BEDROOM-SEX SCENE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Perched in the driver’s seat of the fake car, Theo beside him, Bill’s knuckles were white as he ridiculously clutched the steering wheel of a vehicle going nowhere. The cameras closing in were accusatory, lenses holding Bill’s minuscule reflection before his eyes as he waited, for once in his life wishing his anxiety would be right. Maybe there would be some kind of technical issue and they would have to reschedule. Or maybe a light would fall. Or maybe a hole could open up in the floor of this ancient hollowed out Kia and swallow Bill so he wouldn’t have to speak these words to Theo’s beautiful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Board clacking, Bill filled his lungs with air and tried to calm himself. At least, he thought, nerves informed his characterization in this scene if nothing else. “Chris, I, um…” Crushing the wheel under his fingers, Bill blinked and glanced out of the window. “I...you’ve helped me with so much, and I…” Nodding, Bill stared down into his lap with a sharp intake of breath. “And I know no one person can fix someone else, but…”  Bill looked to the ceiling, eyes closing and chest tight. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was interminable. It was meant to be, Bill’s eyes remaining shut until Theo’s hand grazed his forearm. “Danny…” Voice an ocean swimming with years worth of hurt, pining, and adoration, Theo leaned in as Bill looked over to him. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unsure pause blossomed between them as they stared at one another, hands gliding together until their fingers interlaced. Bending forward, Bill stopped before catching Theo’s mouth, combing back his sandy hair and studying his face, drinking in his fine features before their lips fused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again their tongues knit, purposeful and patient as Bill tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Theo caressing his sturdy jaw with a fluttering sound of relief. Alessandro called cut and they separated. As they reset, Bill’s dark blue eyes slid over to Theo. Quietly staring at one another, Bill’s heart thrummed in his chest, hand reflexively twitching when Theo licked his lips, whether on purpose or not, Bill didn’t know, but his skin warmed and his body tensed before he heard the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘action</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying his lines, were Bill to venture a guess at the playback he would think they were a tad rushed. For as soon as the last word left Theo’s lips, Bill claimed them, wide palms snatching his cheeks, devouring his mouth before slithering an arm down and nearly hauling Theo across the console into his lap, Theo fisting into Bill’s dark hair and tugging down the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut!” Alessandro cried, looking between them with confusion. Sapphire eyes blinking and cock twitching, Bill rested back in his seat beside Theo, both looking guilty. “Alright, again, but…” Holding up his hands, Alessandro lowered his palms toward the floor. “Softer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessandro stepping away, Theo pushed Bill’s shoulder back with a hard look. “Alright, what the fuck, Bill?” Keeping his voice down, Theo leaned in. “What is going on? Are you attracted to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I...um…” Green eyes wide and nose flared, Bill stammered before Theo’s direct questioning, brain scrambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if this is some method acting bullshit, you need to cut it out right now.” Pointing a finger, the severe line of Theo’s mouth flattened. “Because it’s not fucking fair, okay, Bill? If you don’t…” Theo halted, swallowing and sitting back. “If you don’t want me, please don’t go out of the way to pretend like you do, because…” Shaking his head, Theo looked away. “It’s cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boom operators moving in and cameras back to one, Bill was almost out of time and took a steadying breath. “And if I do want you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo faced him, eyes scanning Bill’s face for signs of the trick, the joke, and when they came up empty, his lips formed into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Action!” Repeating himself, when they kissed, it was with a restrained, relieved glee, smiles interrupting their lips and even a giggle or two as Bill threaded his fingers through Theo’s hair and he polished Bill’s sharp cheekbone with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfetto!” Alessandro cried, clapping his hands and Bill and Theo parted, blushing as their eyes repeatedly collided and ricocheted off of one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill fished his phone out of his pocket. “Shit…” He murmured. A mere twenty minutes lay between them and the call time for their afternoon scene, and Bill planned on taking a shower before having to be naked in front of a room full of people. “Well, I, um…” Taking Theo’s hand, Bill squeezed. “I feel better. That I got that out there, I mean. It’s…” Bill puffed out his cheeks and shook his head. “It’s been eating at me for awhile now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Theo nodded. “I...yeah, I wish I would’ve known earlier. We could’ve…” Swallowing his words, Theo looked away. “Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this…” Bill inhaled sharply, bobbing his head. “Is going to be...difficult. But, um…” Biting his lip, Bill retracted his arm. “I have to run back to my trailer and shower, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the car door, Theo stepped out. “Yeah, yeah, me too…” They strode back together, and once in sight of their doors, Theo chuckled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bill raised a dark eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Trying to ground the smirk rising on his face, Theo looked away. “Just...sorry, it’s a bit forward but I was thinking I would ask to join you, but…” Shaking his head, Theo smiled. “I know we’d never make it back in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill giggled and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” Enveloping Theo’s hand with his own, Bill sighed. “Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill wanted to kiss him, but they both knew if they started, they weren’t going to stop, so Bill resigned himself to squeezing Theo’s fingers with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastily washing, Bill’s hair remained damp as he changed into wardrobe, jogging onto set moments before a breathless Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everybody ready?” Rubbing his hands together, Alessandro called places and Bill faced Theo. At least they would get to start off with an argument, but Bill felt as though he were trapped in that frightful moment right after one’s foot misses the next step down on the stairs, heart stopped and breath seized, waiting for the tumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Action!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is your problem?” Theo shouted, advanced and arms spread as his face morphed into an expression of frustrated disgust. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wincing like a beaten dog, Bill stared at the floor, shrugging a massive shoulder. “I don’t know…” Flinty voice shattered, he shook his head. “I don’t know why I do anything anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re fucking drunk.” Tone dry, dead, Theo looked at him as though Bill were worthless.  “That’s why. That’s why, Danny. It’s no huge fucking mystery. You get drunk and you do stupid shit and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing to him, Bill clamped over the sides of Theo’s head and mashed their mouths together with a mutual groan, tongues battling and feet nearly tangling as he pushed him back toward the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of mock surprise, Theo snatched at the hemline of Bill’s shirt and broke from his face. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving him back on the mattress, Bill moaned into Theo’s mouth when his legs opened beneath him, cock thickening beneath the confines of his jeans and grinding as Theo scrambled over his back, Bill’s shirt snagging under his armpits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut, cut, cut…” Irritated, Alessandro waved his hands. “Boom in the shot! Reset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Theo’s lips with a comical puckering sound, Bill imagined the desperate look in Theo’s green eyes reflected his own as he rolled off of him, sheepishly looking down at himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Making a face as he lowered his shirt, Bill had no idea how the hell he was supposed to rid himself of his erection, hoping Alessandro was content with shooting from the waist up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Eyes lust laden and lips parted, Theo swallowed as they slowly rose from the mattress, Bill adjusting himself as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Places!” Feet apart, air buzzing and eyes tethered, Theo’s face didn’t hold the same revulsion as he delivered his dialogue, lust simmering below the surface of his features before Bill crashed into him like an oncoming train. Almost thrown off balance, were it not for the anchor of Bill’s broad shoulders, Theo would’ve taken them both down. But as it was he latched onto Bill’s pink lips as though they were dependent on one another for oxygen, leaving just long enough to cry, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming him down, Bill kneed Theo’s legs apart as Theo peeled off his shirt, Bill gyrating into him shamelessly, the friction intoxicating as he parted from his mouth and took half of his collar into each of his strong hands. With a swift rent, buttons pinged off of the bedside stand, Bill caressing Theo’s chest as he lowered himself to his face, voice dark and dangerous as he growled, “You like to get fucked hard, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Nodding urgently, Theo’s fingers went to the zipper of Bill’s jeans. “Fuck me hard, Danny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill couldn’t remove Theo’s jeans and boxers off fast enough, the distance between their lips a travesty as he shucked off his own before cramming his tongue through Theo’s lips. Arm wedging between them, Bill held his hand below Theo’s navel and kept his hips aloft, the urge to glide his cock unto the slick lips of Theo’s pussy maddening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s lips came to his ear, breath hot and urgent. “Just touch me, Bill.” Naked, no one else could hear his unmic’ed whispers. “Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hand pulling at Bill’s lovehandle, Theo’s hips rose needily as he recaptured Bill’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delirious with desire, Bill’s fingers dipped into the wetness between Theo’s thighs, frantically fiddling until Theo moaned into his mouth. Lips traveling over Theo’s cheek, his chin, his neck, Bill’s stubble scraped as he softly spoke, “Fuck, I want you so badly, Theo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me.” Nails digging into his back, Theo nodded against him. “Please, Bill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill knew the bedroom had but three walls. Knew there were twenty or more people standing somewhere behind him, watching his bare, tiny ass as he and Theo writhed against one another. Bill even knew that he was being recorded, the act committed to film, to stand in the archives of cinematic history forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bill didn’t care. Plunging himself into Theo’s depths with a groan that trickled to a whimper, Bill wasted no time, thrumming over his clit and pounding into Theo with his massive cock. Theo slammed his hips upward, tearing at Bill’s chestnut tendrils and crying out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Please! Fuck me! Don’t stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pummeling Theo mercilessly, Bill was reminded of his line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes! Your pussy feels so good!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And Bill was relieved not to be lying as Theo cinched around him, screaming and clawing at his wide back, eyelids fluttering and mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching his neck, ivory swan-like line exposed beneath him tempted Bill to snap forward, rounded teeth sinking into Theo’s fragile flesh until he gasped with joy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Fuck! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fisting his hand in Theo’s fine hair, Bill wrenched his head to the opposite side, biting him again. And again, vigorous barreling of his hips unceasing as Theo shrieked with euphoria, constricting around his throbbing cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...yeah, you like that?” Vice-like grip on Theo’s chin, Bill twisted his face to the side and licked a lascivious swath down the side of his cheek. “You like how I fuck you? Huh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>HUH?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roaring, Bill released Theo’s face, only to hoist one of his legs over his vast shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes! I love it! Just like that!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With the change in position, a distant part of Bill’s brain registered gasps, whispers, people unmistakably noticing that his thick cock pummeled raw within Theo for the world to see. Past the point of no return, Bill lifted his other leg and bent Theo pretzel-like, nailing him into the mattress with such incredible ferocity that set dressing; photographs, an alarm clock, a lamp, toppled to the floor around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes! You feel so damn good! Cum for me! Cum on my cock!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bill heard the yelling, but he couldn’t believe it was himself, voice breaking with ardor as he ravaged Theo, his nails carving red canals into Bill’s pale flesh as he seized beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thighs squeezing Bill’s hips, Theo’s eyes were ghostly white as he closed around his sensitive cock, mouth open in a silent scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Grunting as though punched in the chest, Bill lowered Theo’s legs, swallowing hard as he laid flat and snaked his arms underneath him. “Fuck, I…” Lips at Theo’s ear, Bill held his breath. “I have to stop...or I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing over Bill’s crisp jawline Theo nipped at his earlobe. “I’m fixed. It’s fine. You can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shuddering whimper of gratitude sprang from Bill’s lips and he rocketed forth, hooking his huge hands over Theo’s shoulders and resting their foreheads together. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Fuck, yes! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Biting his lip to keep from saying Theo’s name, Bill didn’t have the foggiest idea who the hell their characters were supposed to be as he frantically tried to find a place inside of Theo that was deeper, warmer, wetter, toes kicking in the sheets and movements growing irregular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Fuck! I love it! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Theo cried, all of his limbs encasing Bill as his hips pulsed rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Yes! FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Freezing, Bill’s fingers dug into Theo, guaranteeing bruises before, with a keening, vulnerable whine, his sharp jaw dropped, high moans huffing out of his strong chest as he yanked Theo down onto his cock, flooding his throbbing innards with hot cum as he shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limp and sweating, Bill’s mouth moved sloppily over Theo’s cheek as he carded his fingers through Bill’s damp, dark hair. Fog of lust rising, Bill and Theo shared a look of alarm, peeking out of the corner of his cobalt eyes before not-so-slyly reaching down, gathering up the sheet to cover themselves. Rolling off, the two of them sat up, skin dewy and flushed, a sea of faces, some horrified, some perhaps aroused, staring at Bill and Theo, eyes wide and mouths open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Holding up his palms, Alessandro shrugged. “Cut?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p>
<p>TW/CW: The original character of Theo is assigned female at birth and in reference to his genitalia I use words like 'pussy' and 'clit.' I apologize if this is dysphoria-inducing, but as a result of working on my own dysphoria as a trans man I have become more comfortable with these words. If you would like a fic without them, or with any other customizations, please feel free to ask!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, I know this is two chapters (it got a bit long, oh well) but I'm putting it in the Kinky Bill One Shots collection anyway because, frankly, not enough queer content in there lately.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>